Pictures Say a Thousand Words
by AnUnfinishedSymphony
Summary: Alex Collet has never had much of a family, just her and her mom. This all changes when she goes to Japan for school and meets the Ouran High School Host Club.


This story starts with a letter. This letter, while seemingly innocuous, changed the life of a young girl. This girl was Alexandria Collet, born in France and raised in the USA. Her mother had an everyday job working as a nurse in a local hospital, or at least, she does now. In France, she was a rising star in the music industry. She had everything she'd ever dream of: fame, fortune, romance, the name Vanessa Collet was everywhere, until the day her dream ended.

But that isn't the story I'm telling now. This is the story of Alex, an incoming freshman high school student, who just received a letter from the prestigious Ouran Academy in Bunkyo, Tokyo, Japan. The letter read:

Dear Alexandria Aimee Collet,

This letter is on behalf of the Board at Ouran Academy. Your application has been reviewed, and we are glad to be able to congratulate you on your acceptance here. The term starts April fourth. We have included a plane ticket, as well as the location of where you will be staying while here. We again congratulate you on your acceptance.

Best Regards,

Yuzuru Suoh

Chairman

Alex was confused, she didn't remember applying to a school in Japan. "Mom! Do you know anything about an 'Ouran Academy' in Japan?" She, of course, proceeded to Google it.

Her mother walked into the room. "Japan?"

"Yeah, the letter just came today. It's some fancy prep school. Wow, those uniforms are hideous." She tilted her head a bit. "They look a bit like bananas if you look at them from an angle."

Her mother looked over her shoulder. "You know, I think you're right. Did you apply? I don't remember hearing about this."

"I don't remember doing so. The letter was forwarded from a Akahiro Yano."

"Yano? Are you sure?"

"I'm pretty sure I can read, mom."

What Alex hadn't noticed was her mother freezing in shock. She hadn't heard that name in a long time. She laughed. "Oh, yes, I remember now. He was an old friend from my college days. We kept in touch and he mentioned this school. I totally forgot."

"So you're saying this is a real thing? I can actually go to Japan for high school?"

"Well, you know I just got that transfer, and I know how much you've always wanted to travel to Japan. Where are you staying?"

"Current students: Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. Isn't that the name of the designer you like so much?"

"Oh yes! I didn't know she had sons."

"So…it's really okay if I go?"

Her mother smiled at Alex and stroked her hair. "Of course, sweetie. You've already been to Europe without me for that school trip last year. Just be sure to write."

"Thank you!" She squeezed her mom in a hug, a grin stretched across her face. "Next stop, Japan!"

Alex stepped off the plane, went through customs, and started searching for a person with her name like she'd been told would be there.

"Miss Collet! Miss Collet!"

Alex looked up from checking her phone to see who was calling her, only to see a woman in a suit waving with a sign in her hand. She walked over to the woman. "Hi, are you Miss Nakamura? I was told to meet you here to be taken to the Hitachiin residence."

"Yes, that's me. It's nice to meet you. You can call me Hitomi if you want."

Following after Hitomi, Alex got into the car and they were soon on their way. Not long after, they pulled into a gated driveway, behind which was stood a mansion. Alex could only stare in shock. The gate opened and they drove up to the house, for that was what the mansion was.

Alex stepped out of the car, going to the back to pull out her luggage. She only had two suitcases, since that was all she could bring, but she figured she'd be able to go shopping if she needed something. She let Hitomi take one, after her insistence that it was her job, then followed her into the house.

Hitomi turned to her. "I was told to take you to your room. The Hitachiins are out right now, but should return soon."

"Sounds great." Alex smiled.

A few minutes later and she was left alone in her room. It was pretty standard as most bedrooms go, however, she'd never had a bedroom with an en-suite. Alex wandered around the room, organizing what little stuff she had. On one of the walls, she made a picture collage of different photos of her and her friends, and of her and her mother. She had gotten her talent of photography from her mother.

Afterwards, Alex collapsed onto her bed with nothing left to do, only to hear a car coming up the driveway through her open window. The Hitachiins were home.


End file.
